Cleaning Up
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: A meant to be cute little fluffly story... Lightly implied HanaIsane...


**Cleaning Up**

**blackharu2**

_Do not own, TTTT_

ENJOY!

The timid vice captain of division four sat quietly on a bench outside of her captain's office. Unohana was examining a patient and promised to teach some new skills to Isane once she was free.

Isane waited patiently, hands linked in her lap. Her head was slightly bowed and her light silver colored hair barely covered her face.

"Isane-fukutaichou?" a soft voice called. The seated shinigami heard gentle footsteps heading in her direction. Her head lifted to see who the person was. Standing a few feet away from her was the shy Hanatarou.

"Yes, Hanatarou?" she queried. His hands were folded behind his back and an uncertain smile was glued on his face.

"Um.. Would y-you..-" the shinigami stammered, "Would y-you help m-me?"

"With what?" the timid Death God asked, confusion etched in her features.

Hanatarou's arms came from behind his back. A bucket of water was in one hand, while two large sponges were in the other.

"Cleaning the meeting room," he said quietly. His smile was strained, and his eyes were half closed, afraid of the look the other shinigami might give him.

The vice captain pondered the idea for a few seconds. Eventually a small smile crept onto her face.

"Sure." A thought about Unohana and what she might say started to take form, but she quickly pushed it away. She didn't want to think about ramifications. Besides, the shinigami standing in front of her, arms outstretched holding supplies, was too lovely.

Wait... Freeze. Scratch that. The shinigami standing in front of her was just too adorable.

Hold on... Stop. Rewind. The shinigami in front of her was just so cute.

Matte.. What was she thinking? Hanatarou was just Hanatarou! Period.

"Are you okay?"

The kind voice shook her from her thoughts. She noticed that the quiet shinigami was in front of her, looking at her with a concerned face.

"I'm fine," Isane answered, waving off the question. She stood up and followed after Hanatarou. He lead the way, sneaking glances at the vice captain every now and again.

Soon enough the duo made it to the meeting building and peered inside the vacant room. It was a disaster! The large chairs were scattered across the room, some tipped over and lying on the floor. The large table was full of papers and other useless junk. The floor was covered in a thin layer of dust, meaning that it had been collecting there for some time now.

"We better get started," Isane commented, taking a sponge from the other shinigami. He placed the bucket on the ground. She dipped the yellow object in the soapy water, wringing it out afterwards. He followed suit and both began furiously washing the linoleum floor.

After the floor was spotless, the two moved to the table. Isane readjusted the wooden chairs while Hanatarou washed the top. The two barely talked during the chore, only stealing quick glances at each other.

A while later, after they had finished the cleaning of the whole room, the two sat, exhausted, at the table, across from each other.

"Fukutaichou, thank you," Hanatarou said shyly.

"You're welcome," the addressed shinigami replied, "but I should get going now My captain is probably wondering where I am."

With that Isane stood up, pushed in her chair, and headed out of the door. Dark blue eyes followed her movements until the door was closed and he could no longer see her figure. He then stood up with a sigh, pushing in his chair as well. He left the building in search of anything else to do.

He came across an interesting shinigami. Hanatarou wasn't sure who it was but he noticed a facial tattoo and the male striking a pose as if he was having his picture taken. The shy shinigami figured it to be Renji, even though the hair didn't look very red.

Not giving "Renji" a second glance, he strolled by him greeting lightly, "Hello Renji-fukutaichou."

The said person got excited, throwing his arms in the air like a maniac, "You think I'm Renji! Really? I look like Renji? Wow! This is great! He's my idol! I can't believe..." and he just kept rambling on.

Hanatarou went back to the teenage-looking shinigami. He bowed lowly and apologized before walking off. He continued walking in random directions, bumping into other Death Gods and apologizing repeatedly.

Eventually, he decided upon going to the Fourth Division building. As the building came into view, he saw two figures sitting on a bench. He immediately recognized his captain and vice captain. He simply proceeded to walk by them without a word being spoken.

"Hanatarou," he heard Isane say. Hanatarou turned around to look at the two leaders.

"How are you?" Unohana, the captain, asked politely.

"I'm fine, Unohana-taichou. How are you?" he answered with kindness, bowing to the head of Division Four.

"I am doing wonderfully good," she replied. He stood there for a while, pondering if he was needed or not. He decided he wasn't and started to take his leave. While he was walking away, he overheard some of the conversation between them.

"Where did you go when I was with my patient?" Unohana asked.

"I was with Hanatarou." He smiled at the way his name rolled off her tongue.

"On a date!" the captain questioned, surprised. The words made Hanatarou blush.

"No, just cleaning the meeting room," Isane replied in her soft tone.

"Oh, I see," Unohana responded. "Hanatarou!" she called out.

Said shinigami turned around and stared at his leader. He noticed the motion with her hand beckoning him over. Without any resistance he walked back to the two knowledgable Death Gods.

"Yes, taichou?" Hanatarou stated.

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Unohana-taichou."

"Would you keep Kotetsu-san company while I talk with some other captains?" He nodded to her question and she stood from her spot on the bench. "Thank you," she voiced, leaving the two as she walked away.

"Isane-fukutaichou?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry!" Hanatarou bowed his head to the vice captain, "You and the taichou were probably doing something important."

"It's okay," she answered softly.

"You probably didn't even want to come clean with me. I should have never asked. Then--"

"It's fine. I had fun." Isane raised her voice slightly to be heard over his guilty ramble.

The two shared an awkward moment. Neither saying a word nor looking at one another. Isane had her hands folded in her lap, her eyes focused on them with as much feigned interest as possible. Hanatarou sat next to her, staring at the ground like it was the most intriguing thing in the world, or in Soul Society.

"I really should get going," the vice captain voiced, making no motion to move.

"Oh, okay."

"I did have fun helping you. Maybe we could do it another day."

Hanatarou looked up at the shinigami, a smile overcoming his face. "Really?" he said happily. She rose from her seat and glanced at the lower shinigami.

"See you later, Hanatarou...kun," she said softly before turning her back to him and taking slow, cautious steps.

"Can't wait 'til next time then," he yelled, standing up and waving to her. "Bye Isane-san!"

She turned her head and waved timidly to the beaming shinigami. Hanatarou watched her leave, then went to enter the building, a smile glued to his face.

Owari

_Review?_


End file.
